


Little Do You Know-Fanvid

by IAmTheRainbowSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel Whump, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Crazy Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Demon Dean, Depressed Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, God's Sake, Guilty Dean, Guilty Dean Winchester, Have a Good Day, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Castiel, Homeless Castiel, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm desperate, M/M, Maybe If I Keep Tagging You'll Click Me, Nearly Human Castiel, Newly Human Castiel, Self Confidence Issues, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, please, you're awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheRainbowSheep/pseuds/IAmTheRainbowSheep
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel have hurt and been hurt by one another time and time again. This is about how Cas doesn't really show that he's in pain, or that he's broken and hurting because he doesn't really think Dean cares, and Dean knows this, and feels very guilty, and just decides to wait it all out and try to prove he cares without saying it. This is more Cas-centric, a fan-made video for the two guys who keep getting their hearts broken too many damn times but always find their way back into each others arms.I heard this song and thought of the two of them, so I made this. I'm no professional, and used clips from Angel Dove's videos (their videos are great!). Sad, hurt Castiel and Guilty Dean with a bit of sadness.





	

"Little Do You Know"

[Sierra:]  
Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece

Little do you know  
I need a little more time

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

Little do you know  
I need a little more time

[Alex:]  
I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies

[Alex & Sierra:]  
Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me

[Alex:]  
'Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies


End file.
